Unforgiven Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Unending Curse = Every power an Unforgiven has is an upgrade to Unending Curse. Unending Curse allows an Unforgiven to draw on his wellspring of negative emotions like guilt, shame and despair, and to coalescence them into real, physical energies of the mind to be unleashed against agents of the Darkness. Unfortunately, every time Unending Curse or one of its derivatives is used, the Unforgiven must check his willpower to see if he succumbs to his own broiling emotions and guilty conscious. If he fails the check, he suffers from the effects of the same power he uses on the enemy target (enemy still gets hit with it too, they both do). 2ND DEGREE -Confusion = By linking his mind to a target, an Unforgiven can cloud his judgement with a torrent of raw emotion, disorienting them and leaving them helpless. Targets attacked this way will experience some of the Unforgiven's dark past. -Lightning Assault = Unforgiven can unleash a basic bolt of lightning on a target. -Smite = Unforgiven can hit an enemy with a sudden bout of supernatural flames. 3RD DEGREE -Face of the Everyman = The Unforgiven can cause himself to be seen by either a specific person or by everyone to have the face of someone from the person's past who is emotionally important to them. A serial killer would see his first victim, and probably start to loose it. A mafia don would see his own mother, and believe she has returned to scold him. -Reveal Thy Shame = By demanding a target speak of her hidden shame, the target will feel a powerful compulsion to reveal one of her deepest, darkest secrets to the Unforgiven. -Greater Smite = Same as Smite, except now the Unforigiven can hit multiple targets at once. 4TH DEGREE -Greater Lightning Assault = Unforgiven can unleash a flurry of lightning bolts in quick succession, blasting multiple enemies at once. -Rapid Assault = Unforgiven can charge his body with latent psychic rage, allowing him to pummel opponents with a flurry of blows. -Feel the Rage = The Unforgiven can send his rage into a target, causing them to feel a sudden, uncontrollable burst of uncomprehending anger within them. The target will turn on allies, tearing into them with reckless abandon. 5TH DEGREE -Psychotic Merging = The Unforgiven can jam a target's mind with so much of his own history and guilt, that the affected target quite literally forgets himself and believes himself to be the Unforgiven for a short duration of time. During this time the affected target would do anything the Unforgiven would do - including attacking agents of the Darkness. -Greatest Smite = Same as Smite and Greater Smite, except now the Unforgiven can expend more Kenosis to make the supernatural flames stick to the person and burn them. -Surface Thoughts = Unforgiven can hear the surface thoughts of others, especially if they are emotionally agitated. 6TH DEGREE -Spectres of Victims Past = Unforgiven can see and force targets to see spectres of people the Unforgiven wronged or let down in the past. -Hallucinations = Unforgiven can cause a target (or targets if he expends more Kenosis) to suffer major hallucinations that cause them to flee or breakdown emotionally. -Curse of Nightmares = By touching a target an Unforgiven can curse them to suffer horrible nightmare for weeks or months afterwards. The nightmares are generally based on the target's sins. 7TH DEGREE Breakdown = By attacking a target's mind, an Unforgiven see inside a target's mind, see their own shame and dirty secrets and insecurities, and then hammer them with their own weaknesses. The end result is to leave the target a broken mess, hands quivering and their mind unfocused, all courage gone. -Temper Tantrum = The Unforgiven's anger begins to manifest itself in the physical world, loose objects in the vicinity of the Unforgiven will suddenly fly towards his enemies, pummeling them. 8TH DEGREE -Mass Psychotic Merging = Upgrade to Psychotic Merging, the Unforgiven can now use Psychotic Merging on several targets at once. Supreme Temper Tantrum = Unforgiven's anger can now manifest so much it can physically pick up a target and hurl them in order to deal damage. -Rage Wave = By expending an extra dose of Kenosis, an Unforgiven can let loose with a blast wave of supernatural fire that radiates out in all directions and burns agents of the Darkness horribly. 9TH DEGREE -Soul Burn = Unforgiven can deal serious damage to a target by pinning them down and gazing into their eyes. The Unforgiven can cause the target to experience all the suffering they have caused others, burning his soul with supernatural fires. This attack is not meant to kill, but will probably leave the target's health hovering above zero. 10TH DEGREE -Forgiveness = By accepting their past and learning to ask for God's forgiveness, an Unforgiven is free of his Unending Curse (turns out it can end... who knew?). Unforgiven who reach this Degree, even if they Convert to another Order, will always posses the power to enter a person's mind and help calm them down.